This invention relates to a device and method for analyzing a golf club swing or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for analyzing a golf club swing by detecting the velocity of the golf club head and comparing the resultant velocity to those of previous club swings or those of professional golfers.
Persons interested in learning the game of golf are generally taught by having the novice golfer observe the movements of a professional golfer and then trying to imitate them. The professional then coaches and corrects the novice's swing, stroke, stance, grip, etc.
This teaching method is time-consuming, difficult and expensive. In order for the novice actually to observe the professional or his own technique, it is necessary for the professional golfer either to be physically present or to have film or television playback equipment to display a recorded image.
As in such sports as baseball and tennis, the general objective in golf is to strike a small ball and impart a velocity to obtain accurate displacement of the ball. The additional objection of a golfer is in many instances to strike the ball so as to impart the maximum velocity and distance possible. Thus, the golfer endeavors to effect a swing which will achieve the maximum velocity. The key to such endeavors is for the golfer or professional to analyze the golfer's technique and correct the deficiencies, if any.
Various devices not embodying the present invention have been proposed heretofore to analyze golf swings. Generally these devices have been of a photographic or television nature.
McCullough, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,750 has proposed a method of providing golf instruction by using dual television cameras at right angles, dual video playback means and dual video recording means. The student watches a pair of television monitors that display the prerecorded front and side images of a professional golfer. The student simultaneously attempts to imitate the professional's form while video recording means record his own form and technique. The recorded images of the student are then replayed for analysis by a professional teacher.
Adorney, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,133 proposes an alternative method to analyze golf swings. A novice golfer performs his golf swing in an enclosed stall having a still camera actuated by a plurality of electric eyes record his swing. During the motion of the golf swing, the electric eyes actuate the still camera, causing photographs to be taken during various phases of motion of the golfer's swing. The resultant photographs are then analyzed by a teacher to show the student the deficiencies, if any, in his form.
There are several disadvantages present in the previously cited methods. Both McCullough and Adorney utilize the technique of recording images of the student's form and analyzing this form in comparison with that of a professional golfer. While a student may imitate the professional's form adequately, he has no objective indication that he is achieving any progress in improving his golf game. He must rely totally on the subjective analysis by his instructor. Such analysis will vary because of it subjective nature.